The Lies We Defend
by gorenrocks
Summary: Bobby and Cap Ross "talk" about why Ross held a grudge against Goren from Day One on his job. Bobby gets answers, but does he get a resolution? Spoilers for the entire series. Takes place in 8th season, AFTER beard.The Epilogue is POSTED- complete!
1. By Chance

The Lies We Defend

gorenrocks

A/N Something a little different. Bobby and Ross talk about why Ross was so mad at Bobby from Day One. Bobby gets an explanation, but is it enough? Spoilers for the entire series. Takes place sometime in 8th season, right around Family Values. Rated T to be on the safe side, for language.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having fun.

* * *

Collar turned up defending against the cold, Bobby Goren's breath billowed in little white puffs on this raw winter night as he strode down the sidewalk. His gray hair formed short curls, almost ringlets, from the bursts of icy wind that dampened all it touched.

Just a couple blocks from his Brooklyn apartment, Bobby shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets, shivering and quickening his pace. It'd been after nine when he got off his subway stop; another late night. Another very long week and they were nowhere closer to finding the killer, a vicious animal who killed and raped two young women, one a mother of two children under five.

The streets were dark, visibility low. Bobby looked up at the murky sky, starless and lined by strands of opaque clouds. He wanted a cigarette and needed sleep, but doubted he'd get either any time soon.

Shadows up ahead caught his eye – and something moving, too. _Someone._ And although it seemed ridiculous there was something familiar about…about what? The outline of… of a man bent, no, kneeling by a car that was slightly off kilter. Goren hurried his step until he was almost running – and now this was just impossible, but—

"Captain? Captain Ross?"

The man in the long coat stood, dropping the tool and raising his palm to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the frigid, wet spray.

"Goren?"

Bobby reached his Captain, impulsively pulled a cold hand into his warm one and shook it. The he gripped the man's shoulder and tilted his head, peering into troubled green eyes.

"What are you doing here, Captain? You're freezing."

The big detective bent and grabbed the wrench and then took a good look at the jacked-up car, and then back at his boss, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Detective?" Ross countered.

"I live here," and Bobby motioned with his free hand, "a block and a half down."

"Well I had…business earlier, and then when it was finished, I got delayed." Ross folded his arms across his chest, turning his back to the abysmal weather. "I returned here to find I have a flat tire, and I can't get the lug loosened."

"Mind if I have a go at it, Sir?"

"I appreciate your offer, Goren, but before you arrived I was just about to call triple A."

"Captain, sometimes they take a couple hours to get out here on a night like this and, well... Just let me have a go at it first, okay?"

Ross said nothing, and for all-the-world looked like he grimaced, but then nodded his head. "Alright, then. Go ahead."

Bobby knelt and positioned the wrench on the lug, put all his weight on it and pushed. The nut loosened easily but Bobby huffed a little and said, "I managed to get it, Captain. I'll do the rest if you want to get out the spare."

* * *

Bobby watched Ross as they made quick work changing the flat. The Captain favored his left shoulder, and though the signs were subtle they were there – he was in pain. The smaller man kept his left arm stiff, his eyes and mouth turned down and for the most part stayed unusually quiet.

Goren tightened the last nut, grabbed the jack and stood. Ross reached for the tools.

"No, no. I'll get them." The freezing mist had subsided and both men had undone their coats, despite the bitter wind.

Bobby took in Ross's pale complexion and slight shortness of breath. He turned and neatly stowed the tools, and then closed the trunk.

"Bobby, thank you very much—"started the Captain.

"Wait." Bobby held up his finger, and stopped his boss with one word. "You shouldn't drive just yet. Come home with me, I'll make a pot of coffee. Take it easy for a bit." Ross looked skeptical. "It'll be fun - I'll make you a sandwich." Bobby looped a long arm around his Captain's shoulder, and smiled. "I won't bite, I promise. Come on."

Ross rolled his eyes, but he started walking along side Bobby, who then laced his own fingers behind his back as he guided his injured Captain home.

TBC


	2. The Unilateral Peace Treaty

The Lies We Defend

Chapter Two

gorenrocks

A/N: Thanks for reading, and for the reviews! I love you guys. xo So, let's see what happens next! I don't know how Ross takes his coffee, he's drinking it black in this story.

I don't own them.

* * *

"Nice place, Goren."

"Thanks, Captain." He'd hung their coats on hangers, hoping they'd dry a bit before Ross had to return to his car in the nasty weather. Now he measured coffee beans and cold water and at the same time took the opportunity to steal glimpses of the Captain. His boss wore a zippered sweater over his work shirt, his face had regained some color and his breathing was even.

"Are you **sure** you don't want something to eat?" asked Bobby.

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

"I can see you have your books, some of your art – definitely your mark here. But I think I see the signs of a woman's touch, Detective."

Bobby poured coffee into oversized ceramic mugs and brought them to the table. _So that's how this is gonna go down? Alright, two can play. _ "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black is fine." Ross took a long sip.

Bobby sat across from Ross and at the same time, he said, "The _woman's touch?_ Well that's Eames. She wanted some things her way."

Bobby made sure to catch Ross's reaction – the Captain looked up mid-swallow and blinked rapidly. When he set down his mug a few drops spilled over the rim. Bobby barely managed to hide his amusement.

Ross recovered. "Good coffee, Detective."

"Eames would kill me if it wasn't."

"I see," Ross muttered.

"You must have noticed by now she's a coffee addict. We keep Starbucks in business, I think. She's here so often, I have to have the good stuff, or _else_." Bobby grimaced and made the chopping motion across his throat.

"That right?"

"Yeah." He sipped his coffee, and then leaned forward, staring directly at Ross. "The things we'll do for our partners, ya know? You remember those days, dontcha?"

Ross sighed. "If it keeps your solve rate like it is," he smiled grimly.

Bobby chuckled. "Well there's that, too."

Silence hovered between them, not entirely uncomfortable for Bobby, who'd recently made a tentative unilateral peace treaty with Ross. Goren had been suffocated by his own anger for too long; it was slowly killing him, and he had to let himself breathe again. And a big part of the blockage was his anger at Ross - rage he was powerless to act on. So he'd had to let it go.

"Captain, I couldn't help noticing that – that you injured your left arm—your shoulder," Bobby suddenly blurted on impulse. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Detective."

"It's something."

"I'll be fine."

Bobby stared at him and Ross stared right back. Finally, the Captain stood, and taking his coffee he walked to the wall and braced himself, using his right arm.

"Alright. But this does not leave here. Understood?"

"Understood."

"And you can tell Eames. I've seen what happens when you keep things from her."

"Thank you, Sir."

Ross nodded, with a wry smile.

"To keep it brief, my ex started a relationship with an abusive man. I walked in on a … situation between them when I went to pick up the boys, and I broke it up, took a hit, hurt my shoulder. Suffice it to say, it's over between them, and he's cooling his heels in lockup."

"That's rough. I'm sorry Captain."

Ross waved his hand. "It's okay, Goren." He walked to the table, lowered the empty mug and sat again. "She kept the boys for the night, and I went to a lawyer, to explore my options just in case she goes back to the jerk. I don't want them anywhere near him. I stopped for a drink. Returned to a flat tire. You know the rest."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No."

"You really should."

"Goren..."

Bobby raised both hands, surrendering. "Okay. You—you want a refill?"

Ross rubbed his eyes.

"No, no. Look. It's been a long day. And what I really want to do is…is to thank you, Detective. You've really gone out of your way to help me, and I appreciate it – very much."

The switch flipped: Ross's condescending tone of voice. Bobby gripped the table's edge, knuckles white.

"You're welcome, Captain, but… gone out of my way?" Goren's voice remained neutral. "No, I haven't. Is there a reason why I wouldn't help you?"

"I was just thanking you. Can we leave it at that?"

_Yeah, Bobby. Let it go. Remember the treaty? _

"I don't think so. I'd like to know what you meant by that."

Ross paused a few beats, and then, "Alright. Considering our …. Past history? Your opposition toward me is well documented."

Goren felt a rush, like that first shot of Scotch on an empty stomach, only twice as strong. The heat spread from his gut to his head in a fiery haze of red and the peace treaty along with his self-control went up in flames.

"_My_ opposition toward _you_." He sat back in his chair, resisting the urge to stand and pace. "Now I find that interesting, Captain, since you started your first day at One Police Plaza by warning my partner about me. That she needed to keep an eye on me because I over-think things." Bobby felt his voice start to rise and he lowered it, but that action had a cost. He leaned forward, "You started out with a chip on your shoulder almost as big as your ego. So what happened? Who'd you talk to about me? Don't you think it's time I know?"

tbc


	3. Chipping Away

The Lies We Defend

Chapter 3

gorenrocks

A/N Thanks for staying with me so far, and for the reviews/feedback and adds and such! I appreciate them all! I hope this goes well. Love you all xoxo

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just playing.

* * *

Ross sat back in his chair, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes. He paused another moment, then ignored the _chip on your shoulder _bait, because he came back with, "Eames told you all that?"

Bobby laughed at his Captain's attempt to redirect him. Okay for now. "You—you're serious? We're partners for five years and—and you imagined she wouldn't?" He shifted on the chair and rubbed his nose, studying Ross's face intently, as if memorizing every worry line, counting each potential gray hair. "You came in knowing nothing about us – about me, about Eames."

Ross wouldn't hold his gaze and, covering his mouth he coughed, both turning away and looking down. _Avoiding his Detective_, Goren thought. Ross hesitated too long and Bobby made his move. He stood and making his way to Ross's chair, he couldn't feel his feet because his blood blasted through his body like Ferraris racing through his heart and his brain and back again. He imagined his red cells were cars speeding on the Autobahn and his veins were the lanes. The roar in his brain were engines, all revved up to go.

He'd reached the Captain's chair, almost startled when green eyes met his, and was that fear he saw…? Not sure, maybe not but definitely some anxiety and this certainty propelled him.

Casually, he tossed an arm around the back of Ross's chair and knelt, bracing himself with a hand on the table's edge. He fixed his gaze in a non-threatening manner, across the room at the clock, but his voice was low and deadly and cut through granite.

"You thought you knew it all. Whoever you talked to, he was _that_ confident. And after the…_debriefing_, you what – shut out Captain Deakins?" He cast a sharp glance to Ross, reading him. Nodded his head. "You didn't talk to Captain Deakins at all. So who was it? Moran wasn't Chief of D's yet. You're a chain of command man. I have a good idea who it was, but I want to hear it from you."

Bobby stood and looked intently at Ross. The smaller man's stoic manner – his steady hands, straight posture and clenched jaw – was betrayed only by the burn of anger in his eyes. Goren waited for an acknowledgement, which came in a shift of that fiery gaze to meet his and then he asked, "It's time you tell me Captain. Who did you talk to, and what did they tell you about me?"

"While I appreciate your help I deeply resent being blindsided like this. And now," Ross pushed back his chair, stood and straightened his sweater, "it is time for me to head home."

He faced Bobby, who didn't budge. "Blindsided. That's an interesting word, don't you think, Captain? That you picked? Because actually, that's what you did to me your first day on the job."

"Excuse me, Detective. I'd like to get my coat?" Ross sidestepped around the bigger man.

"So that's it." Bobby followed him, arms dangling and brows furrowed, looking down, "you're gonna ignore me."

"Yes, I am." Favoring his good arm, Ross shrugged on his coat. "This little.._heart-to-heart_…is not a good idea."

"So what is a good idea? We let this," Bobby wags a long finger back and forth between them, "this festering mixture of secrecy and deceit continue to boil until you explode at me—"

"Goren," Ross warned, as they stood at an impasse near the front door.

"And then I explode and I get fired? Or, or –until next time Eames doesn't hold back and blows my fucking head off - is that the plan, _Captain_ Ross?"

"I'm going to leave now, before something happens--"

"You've nurtured this… this mis-information, these _lies_ all this time Captain, and you have all this power. You hold it over my head like an ax. You've been the judge, jury and executioner. And I don't even know what I'm up against!"

Bobby paused, rubbed the back of his neck, and looked down. He continued quietly, "Last year I went to hell and managed to survive, to make it back." He looked up, "And you never expected that to happen, did you."

"That's not true."

Bobby shook his head, "Never mind that. You owe me an explanation and we both know it."

Ross hesitated, and then, "I don't owe you a damn thing." He finished buttoning his long coat. "I'm leaving."

Goren moved in front of the door and blocked his way, determined to stare the man down. But then he noticed it in Ross's eyes; behind the anger lurked pain. In fact pain soon became dominant, and he assessed it as both emotional and physical. Bobby's internal switch flipped again, as quickly as it had the first time.

"Ah, fuck it."

"Excuse me?"

"Just… Just give me minute to get my coat."

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to leave?" Bobby unlocked the deadbolt. "Come on, let's go."

Ross stared at him, and Bobby had to laugh at the man's slightly open mouth and wide eyes – a picture of utter confusion.

"I'll walk you to your car."

"Goren, that's completely unnecessary."

Bobby opened the door, and a brutal gust of cold air slapped them both silly, causing both men to squint and shiver. "It's completely necessary. It's nasty out, it's late and you're hurt. I'm going with you."

"So you can trap me there and harass me again? No thank you."

It was Bobby's turn to be stunned. Is that how Ross saw him -- that he would do that to him? The division between them was worse than he believed. This year was better than the past two, but Ross still knew very little about Goren and it seemed he didn't care to know more.

"Captain Ross, I have, and honestly had no plan to harass you. My only intent now is to see you off safely." Bobby touched his arm and leaned to the side just a little, forcing Ross to meet his eyes. "As for my questions about your knowledge, Sir, last year I almost died and my partner almost killed me. I have to know why."

Ross stood very still. "I have to give credit where credit is due, Detective Goren." And he began to unfasten his coat buttons. "Your powers of persuasion are indeed remarkable. Put on another pot of coffee."

But his smile was forced as he handed his coat to Bobby and Bobby thought, _It's going to be a __**long **__night._

TBC


	4. Revelations

The Lies We Defend

Chapter 4

gorenrocks

A/N Thanks for reading!! And thanks for the reviews and adds and PMs and whatnot! You're all so terrific! xoxo

I don't own them - Dick Wolf does!

* * *

Bobby turned up the heat in the apartment when, taking his boss's coat, he'd brushed against a freezing hand. So he started the previously promised grilled cheese sandwiches and then ducked into his bedroom to change into a black t-shirt and light sweats; despite the cold outside, he'd already been quite warm enough.

The Captain had to make a few calls so the timing worked out perfectly, and a short break was probably a good idea. Bobby finished changing just in time to flip the sandwiches; he put them on dishes with kosher pickles and a few chips.

"I see Eames taught you how to cook, too?"

Plates in hand, Bobby turned sharply toward Ross, but saw his mild smirk. So the Captain wanted to spar again, it seemed. Well that's alright, he could feint and jab with the best of 'em. "Can I get you a beer?" Bobby served the sandwiches.

"Sure, thank you."

"Bottle okay?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Uh, actually, Eames can't really boil water," Bobby passed Ross an open bottle of ___Guinness, _"if I didn't feed her she'd probably starve___." _He took a healthy swig of the dry stout and continued, "And she's already, uh… well you know." He chuckled. "She sure doesn't need to lose any weight. And it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?"

"Well, that I do the cooking. Eames has many talents of her own to share, am I right?"

Ross's eyes widened as he straightened in his chair, his arms extended and his hands gripping his knees. "Excuse me, Detective?"

"To start with, she's senior partner, of course. And she—she's one of the best marksmen in the NYPD, Sir." Bobby raised both eyebrows, pleased he managed not to smirk or chuckle. "Besides, I like to cook."

Ross eyed him skeptically. "I see."

"Do you really, Captain Ross?" Bobby didn't give Ross a chance to answer. He chewed and swallowed the last small bite of the sandwich and hastily asked, "Pretty good, huh?"

"Actually, it _is_ good, Goren. How do you manage that with just a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Ah." Bobby grabbed the empty plates and bottles and as he cleared the table and poured them each a mug of coffee, he answered, "More than one kind of cheese."

Bobby handed Ross a coffee and then sat with his. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yes." Ross nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

Several moments of silence passed, and tension crept into the space between them, as relentless as clouds driven by the wind cover the sun. _And so it begins, _Bobby thought. He sat across from the Captain, stared down and moved his thumbs restlessly. He knew he'd have to be the one to start the _discussion._

"Kenny Moran wasn't Chief of D's yet when you started," he blurted, needing to start somewhere and repeating something he'd said earlier.

"That's correct," Ross agreed, looking down.

Bobby said nothing but watched the Captain, who didn't exactly fidget but looked uncomfortable – his jaw was clenched and his hand gripped the table's edge. Finally Ross met Bobby's gaze, but seemed startled to find the Detective staring at him.

"You know who it was as well as I do, Detective," snapped Ross.

"That's true," agreed Bobby, amicably. "Do you have a problem saying his name?"

"Why? Does it make a difference?"

"Well that depends. If he's the one you talked to, it does. If he is," and Bobby stood, moved his chair and dropped it near Ross, and then tapped him on the chest, "I need to hear it directly from you."

"Very well, Detective Goren." And instinctively, it seemed, Ross pushed his chair back a little. "You're right. Chief of Detectives Steve Yarrows was the Chief when I took over. And before I did, I talked to him. I didn't talk to Jimmy Deakins because… well I wanted to talk to someone who wasn't under a cloud of suspicion, and whose opinion wasn't tainted by scandal."

"Tainted by scandal."

"Yes, I'm sure you know about it. Martinez was bribed to get Logan off the hook. Deakins was involved."

"And you thought he was guilty."

"I don't honestly know, Goren. I know you were close to him. You and Eames. All I do know is that it didn't look good, and then he resigned without clearing his name.

"So you didn't talk to the man who for five years – some of us more, some less - who at the very least set our goals, evaluated our work. Helped shaped some of our lives." _My life. _

"No. I didn't… I didn't think it was appropriate."

"Not appropriate?" Bobby forced through gritted teeth. He suddenly felt suffocated, trapped – unable to breathe, unable to think. He stood so fast his chair almost fell to the floor but he caught it just in time. Still, he had to move and made it to the window, gripped the sill and pressed his forehead against the cold pane. A terrible numbness invaded his body. He imagined the chill working its way to his overheated brain cells, cooling them, and then traveling through the rest of his nervous system. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm the anger that caused tremors in his arms and hands.

"Goren?"

"Yeah." Bobby tried but could not fathom how Ross's brain worked. How the man had intended to lead his people without talking to their previous Captain.

"I know it's… difficult for you. Captain Deakins meant a lot—"

Bobby spun around. Ross stood just a few feet away. "Means, Captain Ross. Means a lot to me." He approached to the smaller man, and Bobby was now helpless to stop the rage that fuelled his actions. "Do you understand the concept of loyalty? And no, no you do not," he shouted, and before he knew it, his hands had formed into fists. "You do _**not **_know how difficult you---your blind acceptance of lies and insinuation has been for me and the people I love."

Bobby walked away a few steps, and covered his mouth with one hand; he held up his free hand, motioning to Ross. _Give me a minute. Please. _

Ross seemed to understand or at least accept his unspoken request, because a few moments passed by quietly, so much so that Bobby heard the wind outside, rattling loose gutters and mailboxes and shingles and scattered leaves leftover from fall clean-ups. This gave him refuge from the enormity of the realization of all that was so unnecessary. So futile. The crush of the lies that were fed and nurtured, whispered and defended.

Tiredly massaging the back of his neck, Bobby had a sudden thought, and turned. "Frank Adair. Did ya talk to him, too?"

"No." But Ross folded his arms. "But..." Ross hesitated.

"But what?"

"Chief Yarrow. He told me about Adair. About what happened." Ross grabbed his mug and headed to the coffee pot. "Want a refill?"

"No thanks. So what was his take on it?" Bobby moved his chair, away from Ross's a bit, and sat wearily.

"You're not going to like this, Goren. But here it is." Ross joined him at the table. "Adair was under enormous pressure from all sides, and then you railroaded him by threatening his wife with arrest. Because of your legendary lack of respect for authority, you humiliated him right in the squad room – at One PP. He may have been guilty but there are proper procedures, ways of handling arrests of men in his position, who have served honorably and then fallen…"

Bobby squeezed his brow, trying to ease the agonizing hammering inside his head. There was so much – too much to process. "May have...? Pr…proper procedures for..for men…position---?" He stumbled on words, doubting the wisdom of his quest for the truth and his voice choked with pain when he said, "Do you have _any_ idea of how the chain of events —"

And then Ross held up one hand. "Bobby, wait."

_Bobby? _What the fuck! "Don't you dare—"

"I had to get your attention. You asked me what was Yarrow's take. And that's it – his version. Not mine. I admit, yes, in the beginning he influenced me." Ross met Bobby's gaze and didn't flinch. "That combined with what I found out about Jimmy Deakins…"

"You mean what you've been told about Captain Deakins, don't you? Did you have any…suspicion at all, I mean, did you ever ask yourself, is there more to this? Why would a man of honor like Jimmy Deakins… so openly bribe a cop, and then resign without attempting to clear his name?"

Ross said nothing. He stood, carefully, and walked to the same window Bobby had earlier and looked out, seemingly lost in thought. When he turned, Bobby thought he looked more tired, even older somehow, than he had all evening. Just then, Bobby felt a huge energy drain, as if the plug was pulled from a sink full of dishwater, and it eased a good bit of his anger.

Ross put his hands on his hips. "So you're telling me, Deakins was set up."

Approaching Ross slowly, Bobby stopped and barely noticeably, he nodded his head, _yes, _but then he said, "Sir, you need to ask Captain Deakins. He made it clear it was a private matter. But I'm pretty sure he'd talk to you."

Ross nodded, too, understanding. "I'll talk to him, Detective. You have my word. And what I was trying to say is, I understand that I.. I jumped to conclusions. But by the time I came to that realization, certain incidents were well under way. I…regret the sequence of events."

_I regret the sequence of events. _"So do I, Captain Ross. More than you'll ever know."

TBC – epilogue

* * *

A/N2 I base my theory that Ross never talked to Jimmy Deakins on a comment Ross made about him in Blindspot. That, and my gut feeling he didn't. Also, it is my belief that Ross is very rigid, old school, and would not just ever really "open up" and apologize not in one sitting. Maybe over years of a friendship, over time, he might reveal more. But he's not going to pour his heart out, especially while Bobby is still a subordinate. I do think he'd go this far because he *was* so unfair to Bobby – I think a reasonable argument can be made that he'd do this much to make things "right" (so-to-speak) as much as Ross is capable of. Hence (hence!) my story.

Epilogue to follow, some more Ross and Bobby, with a surprise guest character! (you-know-who – and no, NO, NO NO- no SMUT!) ha ha ha! Cross my heart! Just a tiny wee bit of itty bitty fluff. Just a smidgeon.


	5. Epilogue: Guest Star Character

The Lies We Defend

Epilogue

gorenrocks

A/N Thanks to everyone who stayed with me during this story. I had it all planned before I started it, and I stuck with my original idea. I really appreciate the reviews, the feedback – everything! Thanks so very much from the bottom of my heart. The serious part is over. This is the fluffy yummy fun for B/A fans like me, and OH NO there-she-goes-again for others. Ha ha ha! But true to my word – there is ZERO smut, this is a smut-free-zone. Hee hee! Thanks again, I love you all. xoxo

**Guest Starring: Alexandra Eames**

I don't own them, just playing.

* * *

Captain Danny Ross used the bathroom just moments before Goren's cell phone chirped.

"Goren."

"_Hey. I am just around the corner. What did you make us for dinner? Something good I hope, I'm starving."_

_Fuck_. He hadn't realized how late it was. Their case was getting nowhere and they had decided to revisit old files on Saturday. After babysitting Nathan, Alex had planned to stay the night so they could get an early start. "There's been a, well, slight delay. Ross is here."

"_Ross?" Alex paused. "As in our_ _**Captain? " **__she squeaked. _

"Uh, yeah."

"_Bobby, you have got to be kidding me!"_

Bobby heard noises and hustled to the kitchen. "I don't have time to explain. Wh-when you get here, just uh, trust me and—and follow my lead. _"_

_Alex sighed. "Don't I always?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Ross was working his sore arm gingerly through his coat sleeve when Goren heard the key slip through the lock.

"Excuse me Captain, I'll be right back."

Bobby hastily opened his front door, slipped outside, and left it slightly ajar.

Lightly gripping his partner's arms, he guided her, the best he could, behind a few tall evergreens that hugged the façade of the old apartment building.

Eames stared up at him, lips slightly parted, eyes wide, cheeks dusted rosy-pink from exposure to the wind, and Bobby half wished they could stay that way indefinitely. But time was wasting, so he brushed his thumb across her chin, bent down, and what he did next shocked him, thrilled him and sent all senses in his body reeling. He felt a tremor surge through his tiny partner and guessed she had quite the same reaction.

"Goren!" Ross barked. "Where are you?"

Bobby jumped and could see the Captain lurking in the doorway, peering out in the dark night, his head snapping from side to side.

"Here, Captain," he called.

Alex Eames appeared first, grinning, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, followed by her big partner. Possessively gripping her shoulder, his head bent to hide his own grin, Bobby stared at his feet as he shuffled along behind her.

"What the hell were you two doing out there?" demanded Ross, squinting and obviously studying Alex's reddened face.

"Hi yourself, Captain Ross.

Ross cleared his throat. "Good evening, Detective." He tossed a sideways glance at Goren, and added, "Quite an interesting way of making an entrance, I might add."

Bobby looked up, biting his lower lip, and taking Alex's coat. "I wanted to grab her before she got inside."

Ross raised an eyebrow; it seemed that at this point in the evening, he was too weary to have much else of a reaction. "Well yeah," continued Bobby, "before she took her coat off and got comfortable. I wanted to show her my loose siding."

"Your what?"

"From the wind," Bobby said, to Ross's blank stare. "You know, the wind, Captain, that's been howling the past two days? I'm afraid some—some siding, like a shingle, is coming loose. I don't want it to come off and hurt someone. Kids play around here. Or Eames here." Bobby mussed her hair. "She's not much bigger than a kid, is she." Goren laughed.

"Bobby!" Alex's jaw dropped and she elbowed Bobby in the ribs, hard, but then she laughed. She looked straight at Ross. "He is incorrigible."

Bobby rubbed his side. "And she is," he eyed Alex warily as his petite partner ambled to the kitchen, "well never-mind."

"What's for dinner, Goren?"

"Sorry, Eames, no time tonight. Just, uh, order Chinese delivery. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"You damn well better if you know what's good for you."

Bobby shrugged into his coat. "I have something to discuss with Captain Ross while he walks to his car. I'll be back soon."

* * *

A few minutes into their walk, Ross asked, "And just what was that all about, Goren?"

"What's that, Sir?"

"Checking _shingles _in the middle of the night."

"Eames has a small flashlight on her key ring."

"You could have asked me to look at it."

"It's up high, I had to lift her." Bobby stopped. "But-but we can go back and you're more than welcome to—"

Ross squeezed Bobby's arm and shook his head. "Forget it Goren. Let's keep moving."

More time passed, and then, "Goren, how long has this been going on?"

"Sir?"

"You and Eames?"

This time, both men stopped. "Captain, I'm neither confirming nor denying your assertion, but just for the sake of discussion, assume you're right. Isn't _don't ask, don't tell, _the best approach here?"

Ross stared at Bobby long and intense, but Bobby didn't flinch.

"Very well, Detective."

And the two men continued their walk in silence.

* * *

"The Chinese food got here before you did," Alex offered in greeting when Bobby arrived home, and motioned to open cartons on his large coffee table.

"Good." Bobby quickly shed his coat and shoes and headed to the kitchen. He reappeared with a tall glass of ice tea.

Alex held one of the white boxes in her hand and dug in with her fork. "I started without you."

"No kidding. Should I get plates?"

Alex patted the cushion next to her.

"Sit. I brought you a fork – we'll share."

"Okay." Bobby sat back and rubbed his eyes, unable yet to process – begin to process -- everything that had happened. He looked at Alex, so inexplicably grateful she was with him, and watched her eat, amazed by the movement of her jaw as she ate, the grip of her fingers on the fork, the delicate curve of her eyelashes---

"Out with it, Goren."

He was so startled he almost jumped. "Um, what?"

"You're staring at me. What the hell happened tonight?"

Bobby took a deep breath. "Alex, I… please. I'll tell you everything, all of it. Just… just not now. I need to, I just need a break. Okay?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, okay." She looked at Bobby almost shyly, and ate a little bit more, and then said, "So, earlier tonight? That was fun. I really liked it a lot."

"Yeah, me too. The look on Ross's face – he didn't know if he was coming or going."

"Well there's that, too. But I was talking about what happened outside, between you and me Bobby. Ya know?"

"Yeah. I do." Bobby did know. He remembered her sweet taste when he had suddenly kissed her hard, his tongue tentatively probing her mouth in contrast with his unshaven face rubbing and marking her very tender skin. He remembered his jeans getting suddenly uncomfortable, very tight. Just as they were getting now. "What happened outside? I more than just _liked_ it, Alex."

"Oh, me too. I just wanted to see what you said first." Alex grinned.

Bobby laughed. He stretched long legs out in front of him on the coffee table, crossing them, hoping to hide the obvious cause of his discomfort. He wondered if Alex could tell when he noticed her scan the entire length of his body, causing him further discomfort – but then decided he didn't care.

"Well, after you finish eating, we can take turns deciding who enjoyed it more," Bobby suggested, snaking his arm around her shoulders. He fanned his fingers through her hair, sometimes dipping down to stroke her neck. "That is, if you want."

"I'd love to do that. It sounds like a lot of..ah…_fun_," she half-whispered, her voice deepening. She lifted her legs up to the table, laying them next to his. Bobby felt her pulse throb under his touch, warm and alive. Her leg slid on top of his, forcing them to uncross, and then settled on his groin. She rubbed her little foot up and down his thigh, twice.

Bobby closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I noticed you haven't touched one bite of food, Bobby. Why is that?"

His eyes snapped open, his brain seized, and all he could say was, "I don't know."

Alex smiled at him, a smile he never saw before, it illuminated her eyes and infused her face with joy and it—it…he blinked because her features went blurry and tears dampened his cheeks and she kissed his eyes, again and again and finally… he held her precious body in his arms.

_Bobby thought, note to self: someday, I have to remember to thank that selfish fucking bastard Ross. _

_Or not. _

_The End! _

_(well with me and B/A, it's never really the end, now is it ha ha!)  
_


End file.
